


No 22. Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Poisoned Chalice, Gen, POV Second Person, Poisoning, Whumptober 2020, no 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: You have no choice; you drink poison for your prince, for your friend.You always suspect that it was your first death.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	No 22. Do These Tacos Taste Funny To You?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> No 22. DO THESE TACOS TASTE FUNNY TO YOU?  
>  **Poisoned** | Drugged | Withdrawal

You burst into the hall, yelling about poison. You are a servant, your word means nothing, but poison is still a serious accusation. You have interrupted an important event, one that has been years in the making. The kings are not impressed and you are ordered to drink it.

You have no choice; you drink poison for your prince, for your friend. It takes a moment to kick in but you are on the ground choking for breath in moments. 

Your prince holds you, begs for you to be saved. You do not see, you do not hear, you are too far gone for that, your mind lost in the fever. You don’t recall being carried to Gaius’ rooms, you don’t recall the days spent dying.

You have only vague memories of caves and spiders and glowing blue light. You can remember Gwen being there, but not anything she said. You remember the pain of dying. A slow death, one born of slight suffocation and burning fever—you recall the feeling of fire on your skin, the horror that you would burn alive, and the realisation that the fire is _in_ you, burning you from the inside out.

You recall only the sinking realisation that you will die, that there would be no miracle cure for this. You drank the poison knowing it was poison, and you played right into Nimeuh’s hands, knowing it would kill you.

When they give you the antidote and you wake you are surprised and disorientated. When Gwen kisses you, you are still too surprised you are alive to kiss back.

When Gaius tells you your heart stopped you are less surprised than you probably should be. He is watching you for your reaction but you don’t have one to give.

You put it out of your mind, but it plays there, on repeat. The idea that your heart stopped, that you didn’t breathe but started again, but you still live; plays on repeat.

You always suspect that it was your first death.


End file.
